Peacemaker Caso 3
by Peace-san
Summary: Resubido por correcciones... Esta vez el buen Dr. tendra que lidiar con un pequeño caso de fijacion fetichista algo extremo :3


Peacemaker Caso 3: Dulces y Arpas

Durante mis estudios he visto casos muy interesantes sobre ciertos problemas que suelen tener algunas parejas, nada que un poco de terapia no ayude a resolver dichos problemas, pero también hay unos más difíciles de resolver ya que estos tienen que ver con las filias, fijaciones muy arraigadas en el individuo, dichas filias pueden llegar a ser un problema cuando el individuo no puede controlarlas y comienzan a afectar a los demás, hay unas muy perturbadoras que deben ser ya no controladas sino erradicadas por el grado de riesgo y afectación que pueden presentar, otras son cosas en verdad tontas pero que llegan a incomodar a todos aquellos que conviven con el sujeto, algo que con un poco de terapia bien aplicada se puede controlar e incluso llegar a ser algo agradable de compartir con ese alguien especial, como lo es el siguiente caso.  
Kaijiro vagaba como era ya su costumbre por la casa-consultorio de Peacemaker, a pesar de ser un fantasma, un supuesto ser inmaterial, llevaba un abanico entre sus cascos, siempre con las patas delanteras cruzadas en pose retadora o de indiferencia, Kaijiro salió hasta el marco de la puerta donde Peacemaker había colocado una banca columpio la cual colgaba del techo de la entrada, cosa que había conseguido después de que la rosilla le demoliera el tejado anterior, aquella chica hiperactiva era un caso interesante pero no era conveniente estudiarlo ya que le conllevaba ciertos riesgos destructivos, por otra parte este cambio le gustaba a Kaijiro ya que gustaba de "sentarse" en aquella banca y ver pasar a los ponis de aquel poblado aunque ellos no lo notaban ya que al ser de día era casi invisible, pero de noche la cosa cambiaba ya que era muy visible por el débil fulgor que despedía, a Peacemaker con su condición de estudioso y escéptico le costó trabajo asimilar que un fantasma "viviera" en su casa, pero ahora veía esto como una gran oportunidad de estudio y anotaba todo lo que podía para una investigación acerca del tema, fue en ese momento que llamaron a la puerta, Peacemaker se apresuro abrir antes de que notaran a Kaijiro y salieran corriendo de ahí, al abrir vio a dos chicas, una de cabello rizado con caireles de color azul marino y rosa, la otra chica de cabello alborotado en blanco y azul.

\- ¡Ah! Señoritas Las estaba esperando, adelante por favor.

Ambas chicas entraron, la chica de la marca de los caramelos iba con paso digno y una mueca de disgusto mientras la otra con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo con paso cansado, su marca en forma de lira parecía querer caérsele por la forma en que caminaba.

\- ¡Por aquí por favor, recuéstense en los divánes! Ahora veamos el problema que tienen.  
\- ¡Yo comienzo Doctor!

Dijo la chica de los caireles.

\- Verá Doctor Yo siempre he consentido ciertos gustos de Lyra, le he permitido muchas cosas pero sus aficiones ya son bastante molestas, yo la quiero mucho pero ya no puedo más con sus cosas.

La chica del pelo alborotado hundía su cabeza entre sus pezuñas bastante mortificada y visiblemente apenada.

\- Entiendo pero dígame qué tipo de gustos son los que tiene.  
\- ¡Humanos! Le encantan los humanos, esas criaturas de cuentos infantiles y mucho más desde que relanzaron esa versión modernizada de esa vieja serie de aquellos años, su obsesión con ellos es casi de miedo, los imita en todo lo que puede, se sienta como ellos, a veces camina y corre como ellos, se expresa y copia sus modos y… ¡Oh Celestia! A veces los practica conmigo y eso no me gusta.  
\- Ya veo, bueno veamos Señorita Lyra dígame ¿Cuándo empezó su fijación hacia estos humanos?

Lyra se descubrió el rostro y miro a su compañera la cual tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la pena, luego se dirigió hacia el Doctor Tragando saliva antes de responder.

\- Pues verá doctor, desde que era pequeña me gustaba esa serie, nunca entendí el porqué, pero me fascinaban sus aventuras, su forma de ser, el cómo resolvían sus problemas sin magia, no como usualmente lo hacemos nosotros, poco después comenzaron a aparecer, esos fanarts acerca de ellos y me gustaron más, después los fanfics con una gran gama de historias alternativas y a veces muy extrañas, estaba vuelta loca con todo ello, hasta el grado que me acuesto muy tarde por andar leyendo y mirando imágenes, incluso llegue a conseguir un libro llamado "Cosas de humanos."  
\- ¡Si, ese odioso libro que solo te dio ideas para molestarme!  
\- No era mi intención molestarte, y-yo solo quería, bueno, o demonios.  
\- Tranquilas ambas, veamos Señorita Bon bon, que cosas le ha hecho la Señorita Lyra que le molestó tanto.

La chica de los caireles se sonrojó al recordar parte de lo que su compañera le había hecho, aun así reunió todo valor de lo que era capaz y comenzó hablar.

\- B-bueno el otro día estaba arreglando mi jardín cuando de pronto ella me hizo un "Motor fuera de borda"  
\- ¡¿Motor fuera de borda?!

La chica se mortificó y ya no pudo hablar así que Lyra intervino.

\- Y-yo le explico, en el libro explicaba que un chico humano hace un Motor fuera de borda metiendo la cabeza entre los pechos de su novia y soplando con fuerza lo cual hace ese ruido en particular.  
\- ¡Entiendo! Pero como lo hizo si ella no tiene un pecho como las humanas.

Lyra comenzó a chocar sus cascos muy apenada cuando contestó.

\- B-bueno en realidad ella estaba inclinada arreglando sus flores y… bueno lo más parecido era… su tra-se-ro.  
Peacemaker abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la respuesta y sonrojándose carraspeo tratando de disimular su impresión.  
\- De acuerdo eso… no es muy cortes de su parte Señorita Lyra pero sigamos, por favor continúe Señorita Bon bon.  
\- Bueno, entre otras cosas, se mando hacer unos pantalones de humano con los que batalló mucho para ponérselos, pero debo admitir que una vez que se lo puso se le veían muy bien y más con la camisa que también le confeccionó la chica de la boutique, por otro lado es muy ingeniosa, cierta ocasión creó una especie de guante para simular una mano humana, creo que esa es su obsesión mas fuerte hacia los humanos, dicho guante lo probó conmigo acariciándome el cabello y parecía funcionar bien pero fue entonces que casi me ahorca, esa cosa se le trabó o se volvió loca no lo sé, el caso es que se le cerró en mi cuello con mucha fuerza, si no le hubiera puesto un botón de apagado… bueno solo le diré que esa noche la mande a dormir a la sala, esa obsesión a veces raya en lo ridículo, una vez estábamos en un restaurante al aire libre cerca de la plaza cuando se fijo en una chica Pegaso que tomaba sus compras con sus alas y fue entonces que dijo "Quiero alas para tomar las cosas con ellas," "¿Quieres alas no para volar sino para tomar las cosas?", efectivamente esa misma cara puse cuando la escuché.  
Peacemaker puso una cara entre extrañeza y preocupación. Por otro lado Lyra estaba muy mortificada, en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda pena y vergüenza.  
\- Recuerdo también cierta ocasión que trajo un mono a casa, dijo que lo criaría para verlo evolucionar y se convirtiera en humano, le reclamé diciéndole que eso no funciona así y que muy remotamente quizás ni siquiera "evolucione en eso", lo tuvimos por unos días hasta que nos llenamos de sus parásitos, tardamos algunas semanas en eliminarlos por completo y ¡Oh dulce Celestia cuanta ropa perdimos! ¿Entiende mi problema?, siento que no puedo más.

Bon bon se llevó los cascos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

\- Ya tranquila, puedo ayudarlas pero por favor tranquila, bien ahora Señorita Lyra aquí tenemos un problema un poco complejo pero creo poder ayudarlas, más aún ayudarla a usted, primero debe comprender que no puede vivir en una fantasía todo el tiempo, es verdad que tener un gusto o preferencia por algo es válido pero al grado de ser tan obsesivo es muy malo, ¿no ve que lastima a su pareja? En verdad debe quererla mucho para haber aguantado tanto.  
\- ¿Cómo Doctor? ¿Cómo puedo detenerme a mi misma? Ya no quiero lastimarla pero esta obsesión es más fuerte que yo, no puedo evitarlo, en cuanto alguien habla sobre el tema o veo una imagen de ellos me ciego y actuo de forma automática.  
\- ¡Perfecto! Has notado en qué momento estalla la obsesión y ese es un buen punto, debes bloquear ese momento pensando de inmediato en algo que le guste hacer, algo fuera del tema, umm no sé, ¿qué más le gusta aparte de los humanos?  
\- Bueno toco cualquier tipo de arpas y principalmente la lira.  
\- Bien, ¿por qué no intenta componer algo cuando sienta que está a punto de perder el control? Se me ocurre una reta musical, se de buena fuente que por aquí viven un par de chicas que tocan instrumentos.  
\- ¿Quiénes, se refiere a Octavia y Vinyl Scracth? A Octavia no le hablo por quitarme la oportunidad de tocar en la Gran gala y Vynil solo sabe de cosas con sintetizadores.  
\- ¡Ok! Bueno algo debe hacer, ¿Sabe está?, de moda mezclar música quizás podría improvisar con la Señorita Vynil.  
\- Lo pensaré pero no creo poder.  
\- Entiendo, bueno veamos quizás debemos empezar bajando gradualmente esa obsesión, primero dejara de desvelarse viendo imágenes y leyendo fics, así que le recomiendo que cuando tome la cena y de preferencia muy ligera, incluya un vaso de leche tibia, esto la relajará y le provocará sueño, cosa que también le encargo Señorita Bon bon ya que esto requiere atención de ambas.  
\- De acuerdo Doctor

Respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora veamos, también debe compartir más los gustos de su compañera. Dígame Señorita Bon bon ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

\- Bueno, me gusta hacer un poco de jardinería, cocinar, a veces me gusta solo sentarme en la banca del parque y disfrutar de la tarde con ella aunque se siente de forma rara, las noches de karaoke, bailar aunque muchas veces me haga hacerlo a dos patas y a veces tocamos juntas aunque yo solo le acompañe con una campanilla.  
\- ¡Pero hacemos linda música juntas!

Dijo Lyra con mucho entusiasmo y Peacemaker notó eso.

\- ¡Helo ahí! Bien Señoritas Eso deben hacer cada que Lyra sienta ese impulso, hagan música, ha notado el tono en que lo dijo Señorita Lyra se puede ver que eso le fascina.  
\- ¡Eh jejeejejeje! Bueno, la verdad me gusta mucho compartir esos momentos de música con ella, el tenerla a mi lado me llena de inspiración y me siento tan feliz.  
\- Es cierto, son nuestras tardes especiales.  
\- Bien parece que tenemos un avance, ahora veamos sobre ese libro Señorita Lyra, creó debería dejarlo por algún tiempo, admito que yo también tengo una copia, la cual había estado estudiando como un objeto del imaginario público, pero no he llegado a la parte sobre "El Motor fuera de borda" a lo cual me parece, umm no sé algo que divierte a la pareja, solo que la variación que hizo usted es algo extrema, yo diría que si va hacer algo de ese tipo primero consúltelo con ella antes de, así evitaría bochornosos actos.  
\- ¿Disculpé, como es eso de consultarlo?  
\- Bueno pienso que es mejor que le avise y no la tome por sorpresa.

Bon bon entrecerró los ojos y miro con desconfianza a Peacemaker.

\- Bueno, ¿Dígame Señorita Lyra; ¿Qué otras cosas de ese tipo tiene ese libro?

Antes de que Lyra pudiera responder Bon bon saco un enorme martillo de color rojo con amarillo y casi a punto de pegarle a Peacemaker este pregunto:

\- ¿D-de donde sacó eso?  
\- ¡Me lo presto una amiga llamada Amy!

Sin decir más ni el motivo se le fue encima al terapeuta, el cual logró evadir los primeros golpes pero los siguientes dieron en el blanco, pocos segundos después un Peacemaker completamente molido se encontraba en un hoyo dentro de su propia casa, Bon bon había tomado la copia del libro "Cosas de Humanos" que tenia Peacemaker en su librero para después sacar a Lyra casi arrastras de ahí.

\- ¡Mándenos la cuentam pervertido!

Dijo y cerró dando un portazo lo que sorprendió a Kaijiro el cual las miro alejarse, Lyra le pregunto el motivo de su reacción a lo que Bon bon respondió: "Si se te ocurre algo más de ese libro no voy a permitir que otros lo sepan, ni lo que vayas hacer," Peacemaker se quedó tendido por un rato, fue entonces que el fantasma se acercó y le dijo:

\- ¡Tu profesión es muy peligrosa Peace-san!  
\- ¡Auh! ¿Y ahora qué dije?

Esa noche Lyra no podía dormir tendida en cama con los cascos en la nuca, reflexionaba acerca de lo que le había dicho el terapeuta, pensó sobre su fijación, los modos que había adoptado, la forma de vestir y sentarse, "Quizás esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, digo, no me di cuenta de lo mal que hago sentir a Bon bon ni de los ridículos que hago, quizás deba dejarlo, bueno... me conformare con solo seguir la serie, sí, eso haré, no mas locuras para mí." pensaba mientras que Bon bon a su lado dormía plácidamente, repentinamente la abrazó poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lyra murmurando entre sueños, "A veces me gustaría que tuvieras manos".

Fin

Epilogo:  
Al otro día, Lyra había salido junto con Bon bon hacer las compras, iba muy sonriente ya que se sentía liberada de una gran carga, Bon bon la seguía de cerca, feliz por haber resuelto su problema y con más control sobre sí misma, sin embargo sentía un poco de lastima por el Doctor, Bon bon no había sido muy cortes al golpearlo con ese enorme mazo pero al menos se recuperaría, camino a casa vieron un gran alboroto en la sala de juntas, muchos curiosos se arremolinaban en las ventanas, se acercaron a ver qué ocurría y le preguntaron a la chica del correo que se encontraba ahí mirando, "¿Qué pasa?" "¡Muchas Pinkies!" respondió dejando a ambas con la incógnita, así que se acercaron más para asomarse a la ventana, al mirar dentro se sorprendieron al ver muchas Pinkies reunidas, cosa que les impresionó, sabían acerca de las locuras de la rosilla pero jamás imaginaron que llegaran a tanto, fue entonces que vieron algo que llamó su atención poderosamente, una de ellas se llevo su casco a la boca para soplarle y de su casco aparecieron cuatro dedos, fue en ese momento que Lyra y Bon bon se miraron sorprendidas, Bon bon miró con una mezcla de espanto y sorpresa a Lyra que ya contemplaba su casco, se lo llevo a la boca para después soplar como aquella Pinkie lo hiciera, al principio no pareció ocurrir nada pero cuando creía que sería inútil en su casco aparecieron cuatro pequeños montículos que después se convirtieron en dedos, luego de que pasó la impresión se lanzo al cuello de Bon bon y la abrazo con fuerza mientras que gritaba de alegría y daba de brinquitos: "¡MANOS!" "¡MANOS!", Bon bon al principio sorprendida y asustada no supo cómo reaccionar al final solo se dejó llevar y correspondió al abrazo alegrándose por ella que al fin se cumplía su más anhelado deseo y también entendió que por más que tratara de cambiarla, Lyra siempre seria Lyra y que debía aceptarla tal como era, solo tendría que ponerle sus límites para evitar bochornosos accidentes, porque cuando quieres a alguien lo aceptas como es, solo tendrías el cuidado de que no se sobrepasase.

Ahora sí, el Fin.


End file.
